


An Awkward Afternoon

by JediIlonaShepard



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Annoyance, Arguments, Bickering, Colonist (Mass Effect), Fights, Flashbacks, Gen, Spanking, Swearing, Threats, talks, tea time, unwanted interview
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5153669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediIlonaShepard/pseuds/JediIlonaShepard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commander Seidra Shepard has her talk and tea time with Councilor David Anderson in the Presidium.</p><p>Meanwhile, Things get out of control three of her comrades, Jack, Miranda, and Zaeed cause trouble on the Citadel.</p><p> </p><p>  <sub>© BioWare & Electronic Art/Microsoft</sub></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Unwanted Interview

_**The Zakera Ward, 12:54 PM**_

"Mr. Massani?" The woman called his name "Zaeed Massani, a few moments with you."

The former Blue Suns Leader , and the galaxy's most feared bounty hunter, Zaeed Massani turned to see a woman walking up  
behind him just as he was headed to the Dark Star in the upper level of the Zakera Ward. 

Her hair was short and black, Her skin was dark tan and her eyes were a dark shade of green. She wore a dark blue dress with  
a big red strip lined in the front and back, with gold stripes.

She had a data pad in her hands. 

 

Zaeed stood there, folding his arms as the woman approached him with what it looked like a floating robotic camera.

"Is there something I can do for you miss?" He asked in a low tone.

"Khalisah Bint Sinan al-Jilani, Westerlund News" She replied. holding out her hand for a handshake.

But Zaeed stood his ground kept his arms folded, giving the reporter a cold, hard stare, which caused the reporter to take a step back.

"So anyway I like to ask you some questions about you career as a Lieutenant for the Systems Alliance-"

"Look," Zaeed interrupted. "I don't have time, nor the patience for these stupid goddanm questions. 

And I don't give a rat's ass how much you want fame and fortune for your slanderous stories."

"But Mr. Masssani-"

"I'm not interested, so kindly do yourself a favor and fuck off.." 

Zaeed turned and walk away.

But Khalisah followed.

 

The moment the bounty hunter made to the entrance of the Dark Star Lounge, he looked behind him.

To his annoyance a saw Khalisah catching up to him.

 

"Just what the hell do you want?" He asked in a dangerous tone. "I told you I'm not interested." 

"I just want some answers from you, Mr Massani." She said. "It's will only take a few minutes."

"Do not waste my goddamn time, I heard about you wanting to make up goddamn slanderous stories about people on the Citadel."

"Well Mr. Massani, I'm sure you heard wrong," She said activating the floating camera."All I want is to get their story, Speaking of which,  
I still want to get yours."

"Well you're not getting anything from me," He said. "Now kindly please fuck off, before I make you regret following me.."

"You don't understand, Mr. Massani, People want to know more about you besides being a fearful bounty hunter in the galaxy."

Then Zaeed took one step closer to the reporter, and looked her the eye.

"You really don't want to piss me off, Miss al-Jilani." Zaeed Said. "You're lucky you don't have a price on your stupid head.

Because if you do, I'm most likely to put a bullet to your head without a second thought"

Khalisah however refused to back down.

"Is that a threat Mr. Massani?" She asked folding her arms while giving Zaeed a nasty glare. "If so I can have you reported to  
C-Sec in a heartbeat." 

"You think C-Sec would take me down easily?" He asked. "You are sadly mistaken."

"I know that you were wanted for desertion after abandoning the Alliance during the First Contact War. Then, four weeks ago, you were arrested  
and put on trial for the murder of Mindoir's ambassador Aaron Edwards, in which you were the suspect for twenty years.

Do you have any comment?"

"Let's get one thing straight Miss al-Jilani," Zaeed said. "First off, I don 't like people hounding me and giving me stupid shit while asking me about  
my personal life in regards of my career as a Systems Alliance officer and about the time I left the Alliance.

And, I'll have you know that I was framed, The man who murdered the ambassador was none other then my greedy former partner and co-founder,  
Vido Santiago.

"And you made no attempt to clear your name?" She asked. 

"What good would it do when you know that your best friend was found dead in the pool of his own blood? Besides, I found out about that Vido was working with that good-for-nothing slaver by the name of Aldon Stanford to have Edwards killed, so he would be the new ambassador."

"I don't understand what you mean Mr. Massani," Khalisah said. "Why would your former partner be involved in Ambassador Edwards' death?"

"That's because Stanford felt that Mindoir was too wholesome," Zaeed said. 

"When he hired Vido take him out of the picture,I tried to prevent it from happening, but Vido and the Blue Suns mercs turned on me and  
ambushed me in the woods. 

Next, they started beating me, throwing punches at me, I tried to fight back, but they were too quick and I was too dazed from all the hitting.

Then I was knocked to the ground, bruised and bleeding.

Vido walked up to my fallen form. He pulled out his gun and blew part of my face off. and that's how I ended up comatose.

When I came to, I found out what had happened, and swore revenge on Vido."

"Dose Shepard know what happened that day?" Khalisah asked.

"Of course she dose," Zaeed said. "Shepard knew I did not commit that murder because she was well aware I was in a coma when Santiago  
murdered Edwards in his home. 

Then, Stanford was exiled from Mindoir after it was discovered the he and Vido were selling off orphaned children into slavery and prostitution.

Few years later, Stanford, with Vido's help, sold out Mindoir to those bloody batarian slavers. and the colonist were killed while some  
were taken as slaves.

Shepard was the one who brought that treacherous bastard to justice and he will be serving time in prison when he is convicted..

Now,If you don't mind, I've wasted enough of my time with you, so I'm going to have a drink or two."

 

Then he turned to leave. 

 

"Just one more moment Zaeed." She said. " I still like to know about the time that you deserted the Alliance."

 

Zaeed turned to face Khalisah again, This time with a cold, hard glare.

"You know," He said. "I've had it with your stupid, slanderous, assertions.

 

"W-wait what are you doing?" She asked as Zaeed grabbed her by the arm, she tried to pull herself free from his grip,  
but it was too strong. 

"St-Stop it! Let me go! You're hurting me!"

"Yeah, well I'm going to give you some that's gonna hurt even more."Zaeed replied dragged her to the bench.

He sat down at the nearest bench and then pulled Khalisah over his lap.

"I'm gonna teach you some manners....

And Hopefully, You'll think twice next time before you start pestering someone with your snide questions."

"No wait don't do this- AHHH!!" Khalisah screamed as Zaeed delivered a huge slap on her rear end.

He then began spanking her hard on her ass while everyone the in the upper level watched.

"AHHH!! AHHHHHHH!! STOP! AHHH!! STOP IT PLEASE!" She yelled. "SOMEBODY! AHHH!! PLEASE HELP ME! AHHHHHHH!!  
THIS MAN IS INSANE! OH GOD PLEASE! AHHH!! STOOOOPPPP!! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!! AHHHHHHH!! STOP! AHHH!!  
AHHHHHHH!! AHHHHHHH!! "

The pain in her buttocks increased with each and every slap on her rear end as Zaeed continued spanking her for more then three minutes  
as until he stopped and released her from his grip.

"You are going to be sorry you did that, Mr. Massani nobody dose this to me and gets away with it!" Khalisah yelled walking away, trying to rub  
away the soreness on her butt. "God, This is the must humiliating moment of my life!"

"Let that be a lesson to you." Zaeed muttered. "Stupid, spoiled, little bitch......"


	2. Tea Time with Mr. Anderson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commander Seidra Shepard has her talk and tea time with Councilor David Anderson in the Presidium.
> 
> Meanwhile, Things get out of control three of her comrades, Jack, Miranda, and Zaeed cause trouble on the Citadel.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> © BioWare & Electronic Art/Microsoft

_**Councilor Anderson's office 12:54 PM** _

 

Commander Seidra Ilona Shepard was called to briefing with Councilor David Anderson in his office at the Presidium.

The moment she walked through the door, Anderson was nowhere to be found. 

_'Where the hell is he?'_ She thought, looking for the human councilor. _'This is not really like him to summon me to his office and not here, He must be arguing with Udina again.....'_

She shook her head as she slowly walked to the railing of the balcony.

It has been two weeks since she herself fulfilled her late father's promise to defend Zaeed when ever sometime should he ever get caught and arrested for the crime he didn't commit when Aaron Edwards, Mindoir's first ambassador was murdered in his home.

While calmly overlooking the balcony at the huge lake Seidra remembered being five years old when she and her family were having a picnic on their homeworld of Mindoir, She wandered off into the woods even though her father warned her not to.

 

_On Mindoir, That afternoon twenty years earlier......_

_She was walking alone through the huge trees when she heard two men arguing, she quietly walked to where the loud, angry voices were coming from._

_Then she saw eight men in blue and white armor, they were all human._

_"You have no idea who you're dealing with Zaeed," The black haired man said. "Like it, or not, I'm going to get this job done, and I'll be damned  
if you ever get in my way."_

_"I won't tolerate this sort of thing Vido," The copper-haired man said. "So god help me, even if I have to put a goddamn bullet through  
your bloody skull."_

_She hid behind the tree and kept herself from making any sound as she listened as the two had their verbal fight._

_"Don't be stupid Zaeed," The black haired man said. "You know Stanford always gets what he wants. And he'll stop at nothing to  
get what he wants._

_Even having me kill anyone who would dare stand in his way."_

_"Don't count on that Vido," The copper-haired man spat. "I'm likely to put a stop to this."_

_"Oh, I'm afraid that's not gonna happen, Old friend." Vido chuckled lightly as six men walked up behind Zaeed silently._

_Then all of the sudden, Zaeed turned around and one of his men threw a punch at him._

_He stumbled sideways, the other then punched him in the jaw and passed him to another man who then punched him in the nose._

_Seidra watched in terror as the six men savagely beaten Zaeed while Vido watched with delight and a huge smug smile on his face._

_Zaeed tried to fight back, but the men quickly ducked his punches and his was to daze from all the hitting._

_Then the last punch was thrown, Causing Zaeed to fall backwards onto the ground._

_The leader of the Blue Suns laid helplessly on the green grass, barely breathing._

_Vido walked to Zaeed's fallen form. He knelt down, taking out his pistol and pointed at bleeding and bruised face of his ex-partner._

_"So, Massani," Vido smiled deviously. "Got any last words before I send you straight to hell with just one bullet?"_

_"Y-yeah, I do." Zaeed uttered._

_Then he spat his saliva mixed with blood on Vido's face._

_Disgusted, Vido angrily wiped the saliva off with one hand and looked down at Zaeed._

_"Not a smart move." He said. finally pulling the trigger, shooting Zaeed in the head, scaring away the birds from their trees with one loud gunshot._

_Seidra stood still terrified behind the tree, covering her ears._

_The young girl slowly removed her hand from her ears, watching Vido as he spat on his seemly dead ex-partner._

_Then the Blue Suns mercs forcefully pulled Zaeed's armor from his limp body, then looked around to make sure there weren't any witnesses._

_Last, They left Zaeed, lying motionless._

_Seidra cautiously came out of the hiding place, carefully looking around to see if any Blue Suns merc,or even Vido are coming back._

_Then she ran over to Zaeed's body and knelt down beside him._

_The right side of the face was even bloodier then the rest. Blood pooled around his head, soaking through the grass and into the deep brown soil._

_She gripped his left shoulder and arm with her small hands._

_"Hey! Hey Mister!" She said. shaking Zaeed, trying to wake him. "Wake up! Mister, wake up!"_

_Zaeed did not make any movements nor utter any sound. He just laid deathly still as blood still seeped from his head wound._

_But that didn't quite discourage the young girl from trying to revive the fallen merc leader._

_"Mister! Mister! C'mon, You gotta wake up! C'mon wake up! You need to wake up! Please don't die! wake up!"_

_"SEIDRA!" A man's voice called out. "SEIDRA, WHERE ARE YOU?!"_

_Seidra looked behind her. She saw her father, William, walking through the trees, searching for her._

_"DADDY!" She yelled back. "I'M OVER HERE!!"_

_William then spotted his daughter, then came running to her. He scooped her up into his arms and hugged her tightly._

_Then put her down to the ground, and looked her straight in the eye._

_"For goodness sake, Seidra, I told you to never wander off alone." He scolded worriedly."You could've gotten hurt."_

_"Daddy," She said. "This man here is hurt bad, He needs help."_

_William spotted the seemly dead body of the Blue Suns merc leader._

_He approached the merc's still form._

_Much to his shock, he saw a huge head wound on the right side of his face._

_"Oh my god." He muttered. "This is not good..."_

_"Is he going to be okay Daddy?" Seidra asked, walking to her father and Zaeed._

_"Seidra, Stay where you are." William said._

_Then Hannah came through the trees to her daughter._

_"SEIDRA!" she shouted_

_"I'M OVER HERE MOMMY! "_

_"Oh! Thanks God!!" She said, running to her daughter._

_"You know you weren't suppose to wander off like that."_

_"I'm sorry Mommy," Seidra said. "But that man here is hurt badly..."_

_"What Man? What you talking about?" Hannah asked._

_"That man over there," Seidra said pointing to Zaeed. "Where Daddy is at."_

_Hannah looked and saw William knelling over the merc leader._

_She walked towards the two men when she saw a huge bullet wound on the right side of his face."_

_"Oh God!" She gasped, quickly covering her mouth._

_"Hannah," William said. "Take Seidra back with you to the our area."_

_Hannah nodded and took her young daughter by the hand and began walking back to their picnic area. Then she stopped and looked back at her husband._

_"What are you going to do?" She asked._

_"I'm calling for paramedics, " William answered. "Hopefully, They'll get there in time to save this man's life."_

_"Understood." Hannah replied, Taking Seidra back to their area._

_"Mommy, where's Madelia? She asked._

_"She's with Grandma sweetie. "Her mother said. "Now come, We don't want to keep them waiting...."_

 

"Commander Shepard," David Anderson said. "Sorry I'm late."

Seidra turned to see Anderson entering through the door and into his office. He greeted her with a handshake. 

"Good to see you, Sir." Seidra replied. "So tell me, what's up?"

"Well, nothing much." Anderson said. "Except I had a 'nice talk' with Udina."

"No kidding, So, Anyway what would you like to talk about?"

"Well, have a seat, and we'll talk." He said.

Seidra nodded while she sat down on the chair and allowed herself to relax.

Anderson went over to the teapot and poured himself some hot, brewed Earl Grey tea into his teacup.

"Would you care for some tea, Shepard?" He asked. 

"Sure thing," She answered. "A lot has been going on lately, it wouldn't hurt to have a nice cup of tea."

Anderson nodded, pouring tea in another cup for Seidra. He even added some sweetener into both cups of tea. He then brought them to where Seidra was sitting and served her one cup. 

Then sat down next to Seidra while she took one sip of her tea.

"So tell me about this Zaeed Massani," Anderson said. "Where did you find this guy?'

"On Omega," Seidra said, sipping her tea. "He's a , bounty hunter and mercenary. He was one the dossiers who helped me take down the collectors and destroy the collector base."

"So what is he like?" Anderson asked.

Seidra took a moment to explain the details of Zaeed with sipping her tea.  
She then put her teacup down.

"Well to be honest with you Anderson," Seidra began."Zaeed has some rough spots, and he prefers working alone as he isn't much into going with squads.

He's even a self-sufficient man and loves telling stories about his experiences and the people he met."

 

"Did Zaeed ever tell you why he left the Alliance during the First Contact War?" Anderson asked, sipping his tea.

"No he didn't," Seidra replied. "I don't know what caused him to leave, But I think it had something to do of what happened  
during which."

"Sounds like he's not very open about his personal life."

"Zaeed is usually aloof and less inclined to even speck about it, He doesn't even admit to a lot of things happening in his life.

He may be very gruff and have a short temper, but he is one of my valuable crew members and he knows a thing of more about taking down an target."

"Did he ever tell you that he was the leader of the Blue Suns?" He asked.

"He did," Seidra replied. "But he was betrayed by his partner, Vido Santiago. They had an argument about hiring batarians, Vido wanted them in the group, but Zaeed objected."

"What is Vido like?" 

"From what Zaeed told me, Vido is the most sadistic bastard, also very greedy and willing to commit murder at all cost."

"Yep, that really sounds like him," Anderson sighed. "So, How long did it take Zaeed to track him down?"

"For twenty years," She said. "We found out that Vido and the Blue Suns were using those workers of the Eldfell-Ashland Energy refinery as slaves..

So, We went to Zorya to liberate their refinery, while there, we discovered bodies of the workers that tried to escape this place. They were shot in the back and left to rot."

"What happened next?" Anderson asked drinking his tea.

"We confronted Vido and everything went out of control when shots were fired and the facility started going up in flames. We had two choices, Save the facility and let Vido get away, or Let the people die while we try to catch Vido.

...And I choose to save the workers and the facility."

"Did Vido get away?" Anderson asked.

"Yes he did," She answered. "And after twenty years of tracking Vido down, Zaeed however wasn't to happy about him escaping..."

"Well.." Anderson said. "You made the right decision, not many people would agree with that, but you did what you have to do to save the facility."

Seidra nodded, drinking the last of her tea.

"I know," She said, putting her cup down. "Thank you sir."

Anderson nodded with agreement when Saphyria, the asari receptionist came walking in the office.

"Councilor Anderson," She said. There are two women arguing down at the Embassies waiting area. and I afraid they would start fighting any moment."

"I'll deal with that," Anderson said getting up from his seat.

"Perhaps you should let me call C-Sec over and settle things down." She replied.

"That will take too long."

"Mayby you should let me handle it." Seidra offered.

"No that won't be necessary," Anderson said, walking out the door. "I can handle it."


	3. Uncontrolled Tempers and a Scuffle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commander Seidra Shepard has her talk and tea time with Councilor David Anderson in the Presidium.
> 
> Meanwhile, Things get out of control three of her comrades, Jack, Miranda, and Zaeed cause trouble on the Citadel.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> © BioWare & Electronic Art/Microsoft

**_Embassies Waiting Area 12:55 PM_ **

It was during the afternoon in the Presidium. Jack, also known as Subject Zero, walked into the waiting area of the Embassies.  
Just as she passed through, people stared uneasily at her half naked tattooed body.

Some however found it amusing.

Jack ignored them as she only cared about finding out for herself what Seidra Shepard has been hiding for few last months.  
She had her suspicions and sooner or later, Shepard would have to come clean about it.

 

Having arrived there, Jack approached the Asari receptionist, Saphyria at her desk.

The Asari looked up as Jack cleared her throat while standing there with her arms folded to her chest.  
She calmly sat up in her chair a and took a deep breath.

"C-Can I help you Miss?" The asari asked.

"Is Shepard here?" Jack asked.

"Shepard?"

"Yes, Shepard, I want to speak with her, it's important."

"She's talking with Councilor Anderson," Saphyria replied. "You'll need to wait here until she is done."

"Fine." Jack said, annoyed.

She let out a snort as she went over to the bench and sat down cross-legged. She never liked waiting for anything as  
patience was never her virtue. People looked at her as though she was a weird-looking creature from the deep.

But she continued to ignore them.

 

As Jack sat there, I remembered the day the Shepard broke her out of the prison ship,Purgatory.

 

 

_On the Purgatory, four months earlier......_

_She finally reached the prison ship's airlock._

_Having destroyed mechs and killed the guards, Jack ran at full speed, making her way to the door and her way to freedom.  
But at that moment she saw two Blue Suns guards blocking her path, attempting to keep her from ever escaping the Purgatory itself._

_She did a straight-leg slide to come to a stop._

_"HALT!!" The guard shouted, as the two pointed their firearms at her_

_Jack didn't surrender, and she was not about to start now.._

_The heavily tattooed convict used her biotic lift on one of the guards and punched him hard, sending him flying to the floor and  
used the biotic warp on the other guard, sending him flying to the wall._

_With the guards laying out cold, Jack looked out window of the damaged prison ship, she spotted a large ship out in it's dock,  
which read: **Normandy**._

_Then her brown eyes narrowed when she recognized the symbol on the Normandy's bow planes._

_The very symbol she has seen all her life._

_It represented something that she hated the most, something that reminded her the horrific moments of torture and abuse during her  
childhood, Both psychologically and physically in the Teltin facility on Pragia.. _

_Therefore, turning her into a dangerous psychopath._

_"Cerberus." Jack uttered._

_Enraged, She started screaming in anger, and throwing a huge fit as memories of the torture and mistreatment she suffered frequently  
in the hands of other children and the staff who used her as an unwilling lab rat came flooding back like rushing water into her screwed-up mind._

_While she angrily paced around, She failed to notice one of the guards was regaining consciousness._

_He got off from the floor, and grabbed his gun._

_Then Jack immediately spotted him as he was about to kill her. But someone behind her shot and killed him in an instant._

_Jack turned to see who it was and saw two human women and one turian male._

_One woman was pointing her gun as she killed the Blue Suns guard. She had light skin, short dark brown hair and green eyes.  
She wore a green armor with and N7 logo on the right collar part of her armor._

_The other woman had light skin, black hair and blue eyes. She wore a pure white skintight bodysuit with hexogoagon pattern,  
with long black sleeves and white gloves._

_She also wore Black knee-high boot with high heels, black leather belt around her hips, and a black neck collar._

_And of course the Cerberus logo near the left shoulder._

_The male grey turian with blue facial markings and a huge scar on the left side of his face, wore a glossy, dark blue and black armor._

_But Jack knew these had to have came here from the Normandy. and have to be working for Cerberus._

_"Who are you?" She asked. "And what the hell do you want?"_

_"I'm Commander Seidra Shepard of the Normandy," The brown-haired woman said. "And I'm here to get you off this ship."_

_"Forget it," Jack snorted. "I'm not going anywhere with you, You're Cerberus."_

_"Look," The woman said. "You're in a very bad situation and I'm going to get you out of here-"_

_"You listen, and you listen good, I'm not interested in what you have to say. I'll have you know that Cerberus has been on my  
ass for many years._

_Every time I get free, they put a huge bounty on me. That's why Warden Kuril figured he struck gold when he caught me.  
Fuckin' greedy idiot."_

_"She's destroyed Cerberus property and killed Cerberus people," Miranda said." hence the bounty."_

_Jack looked the woman with a cold, deadly glare._

_"You die first." She said._

_"Just calm down," Shepard said. "I'm here to ask for your help with the mission that is going to take place."_

_"You show up in a Cerberus frigate to take me away somewhere?" Jack spat out. "You think I'm stupid?"_

_"This ship is going down in flames," Shepard said. "We could get you to safety, and We're asking for your help."_

_"Perhaps we should just knock her out, and carry her back to the ship." Miranda suggested._

_"We might just come to that." Garrus said._

_"I like to see you all try that." Jack said, folding her arms._

_"No," Shepard responded, shaking her head. "We aren't going to attack her. Remember, we're here to recruit her, Not to fight her."_

_"Good Move." Jack nodded._

_"So, will you help us?" Shepard asked. "I could very well make this worth your while."_

_Jack gave it some thought for the moment, Then she nodded with agreement._

_"Alright," Jack said. "But first things first."_

_"Name it." Shepard said._

_"I bet ship has a lot of Cerberus databases," Jack said. "I want to look at those files and see what Cerberus has gotten me."_

_"This is most likely be interesting.... " Garrus muttered._

_"Then we have a deal," Seidra nodded. "Once we all get back to the Normandy, I will be giving you full access, ."_

_"But Shepard," Miranda protested. "You are not authorized to do that."_

_"Awwwww.... It upsets the cheerleader," Jack smiled deviously. "Even better."_

_Then she looked back at Shepard._

_"You better be straight up with me, Shepard"_

_"You have my word, Jack." Shepard said._

_Then the commander turned to her two squad mates and ordered them to move out. They headed back to the **Normandy**  
along with Jack following behind._

 

"There you Jack!" Miranda called out.

Jack's mind flooded back to the present as she saw Miranda approaching her. stood up to her feet and walked up to the former  
Cerberus operative walking through the Embassies waiting area. "I've been looking for you!"

"Just what the hell are you doing here Cheerleader?" Jack asked in a hostile manner.

 

"Surely, I was going to ask you the same thing." Miranda said. "Besides, there is no reason for you to take that tone with me"

Jack always hated the Cerberus cheerleader the moment she met her on the prison ship Purgatory.  
Hell, she knew that Miranda is in fact a Cerberus bitch right before she opened her mouth.

Even though the cheerleader resigned from Cerberus, She still wanted to tear apart her like a tissue.

 

"Well fuck you," Jack spat pointing her finger the XO. "I'm not in the mood to be playing nice  
with anyone at that moment. Even You."

"Don't get me wrong Jack." Miranda said. "I'm only here to have a talk with you that's all."

"About what?"

"Why you followed Shepard here."

"That's none of your goddamned business!"

"You following Shepard here to the Presidium, That makes it my business."

 

Then Jack tightened her fist in pure rage as her biotic flared up from her bare tattooed skin.  
Perhaps she would be able smear the wall with Miranda after all.

"You know what Cheerleader?" Jack added. "The problem is, You always have daddy issues, and you may have hot looks and all,  
But you have an IQ of a dumb ass dodo bird that cannot even tell the difference between a rock and a deep hole in the ground."

"You really don't want to piss me off Jack," Miranda warned. "You won't like what I might do to you."

"Awwww... what's wrong? you have a PMS or something?"

"Really Jack? You're the one with and IQ a.... Shall we say.. A brainless worm..?"

"You are really asking for it, Cerberus slut!"

"Don't bet on that...."

The crowed saw it and became frightened from watching the whole scene. Especially Saphyria, who just got up from her desk  
and quickly took the left stairs to Councilor Anderson's office.

The two biotic women stared face to face while one waited the other to make the first move.

"I'm so going to throw you up into orbit without a spacesuit you asshat bitch!" Jack said.

"As if!" Miranda laughed. "You couldn't even shoot a small rag doll way across the Central Park with slingshot!"

 

"OHH YEAHHH!?!?!" Jack asked. "WELL, YOU'RE DEAD MEAT, BITCH!"

 

Suddenly, She grabbed Miranda's hair and started pulling while dragging her around.

"You let go of my hair this Instant!" Miranda yelled. struggling to free herself from Jack's grip.

She pushed Jack to the ground, but Jack still had Miranda's hair which resulted both woman to fall to the ground.  
They got up and attacked each other, This time with Jack grabbing Miranda's collar and Miranda grabbing Jack's strap.

Then Jack slammed Miranda to the ground and pinned her arm behind her back.

Miranda freed herself and knocked Jack to the ground.

Jack got to her feet and attacked Miranda, but Miranda ducked out of the way. Then Jack attacked her again,  
this time hitting Miranda in the face.

 

David Anderson came running out of his office and saw what was going on and bolted straight to the fight scene and  
got between two angry women.

 

"HEY! HEY! STOP IT!!" Anderson yelled, breaking up the fight. "YOU BOTH, STOP IT RIGHT NOW!! STOP IT!!!"

 

Seidra Shepard just came out of the human councilor office, looking for Anderson when she heard his shouting.  
She was shocked saw him with Miranda and Jack as he struggled to separate the two while they kept slapping each other.

"ENOUGH!! YOU TWO, STOP IT RIGHT NOW, THIS INSTANT!!" 

"Oh my god...." She uttered, covering her face from embarrassment. She then composed herself and continued on to help  
resolve the situation.

The human councilor managed to separate the two, But their eyes stared cold with a deadly glare.

 

"Now, What is going on here?" Anderson asked, looking at both woman. "What is this all about?"

"That cheerleader here," Jack said, pointing at Miranda. "She is being such a mean bitch to me, She came over and  
started being nasty to me-"

"Oh, Grow Up," Miranda said. "It's not like I'm going to be slapping right back to the stone age."

"You shut the fuck up, Bitch!" Jack yelled. "You shut the fuck up before I shut it up for You!"

"You're the one to Talk, Jack!"

 

"Ladies please," Anderson said. "You need to stop this." 

 

"Awww... I'm sorry," Jack said mockingly. "Did I hurt your feelings, Sweetheart?"

"No," Miranda answered. "But you just really pissed me off."

"Oh yeah, well if you don't like it, you can just suck my dick."

"You don't even _have_ a dick, little girl." 

"Alright, well then suck my pussy."

"You know Jack," Miranda replied. "You are an annoying little pest."

"Me? You're the one who is such an underdressed, cheerleader skank!"

"Overly tattooed, undisciplined, juvenile delinquent."

"Highly stuck-up, Goody Two-shoes Cerberus Princess-!"

 

"Okay, That's Enough!" Anderson said. "This is going to stop right here, Right now."

 

"Thank you, I will take it from here Councilor," Seidra spoke out, approaching the three. "Sorry about that,  
It seems we'll have to cut this short."

"Same time next week?" Anderson asked.

"Sure," Seidra Said. "Hopefully there won't anymore needless commotions during our briefing."

"By the way, Are these two your friends?" He asked.

"Yes they are," She answered, filled with embarrassment. "And I apologize for their needless behaviors."

Anderson nodded.

"Understood, Shepard," He replied. "But, do tell them to act in a more proper manner the next time they visit the Presidium.  
Will you? Oh, And tell Jack that she needs to wear something less revealing."

 

"Will do, Sir." Seidra nodded, turning to face Jack and Miranda with a scolding look in her green eyes as Anderson walked back to his office.

 

She folded her arms while they stood there looking back at her.

"Just what in the hell were you two doing?" Seidra asked. "I have to cut my briefing time short because the both of  
you were acting like a bunch of little kids."

"Well as you should know," Jack said. " The Bitch cheerleader started that shit."

"No," Miranda said. "As I recall, you're the one who started that fight.

"Says who?" Jack asked.

"Says Me" Miranda said.

"Okay you two knock it off," Seidra said. "There will be no more arguing. We will discuss your behaviors when we get back to the ship-" 

"SEIDRA!" Madelia called out.

 

The three turned to see the young woman running up to them

 

"Seidra thank goodness I found you!" She said catching her breath.

"Hey Goldilocks," Jack said. "What's up?"

 

"Madelia, what is it?" Seidra asked. "What's wrong?"

 

"Seidra, Seidra. It's... It's Zaeed." Madelia answered. "He been arrested at the Dark Star and is in C-sec custody."

Seidra's eyes grew wide with shock. 

"What?" She asked. "But, I've just proved his innocence during the trial, I know he did not commit that murder-"

"Seidra, please listen for one moment," Madelia interrupted. "First this is different, Zaeed has been arrested for spanking  
a reporter at the Dark Star, punching two C-sec officers, and resisting arrest."

"Okay... That figures..." She sighed with annoyance.

"Okay, you three head back to the Normandy while I go to the C-sec office and bail that asshole out of there."

 

Madelia nodded.

 

"Will do." She replied.

 

"....And do please stay out of trouble"

 

As Shepard left, The other three headed to the Normandy. 

 

"So." Madelia remarked. "Sounds like you two were flirting with each other, did you both kiss and make up?"

Miranda shook her head over that silly remark.

"Don't push it, Goldilocks." Jack snorted.

"Okay...." Madelia chuckled lightly.


	4. A Heated Discussion in a Comm Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commander Seidra Shepard has her talk and tea time with Councilor David Anderson in the Presidium.
> 
> Meanwhile, Things get out of control three of her comrades, Jack, Miranda, and Zaeed cause trouble on the Citadel.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> © BioWare & Electronic Art/Microsoft

**_Comm Room, Normandy SR-2 1:23 PM_ **

 

Jack and Miranda stood quietly far apart from each other on one side of the Normandy's comm room while Zaeed stood on the other side. The two biotic women still looked at each other as though they were waiting for another to attack first.

 

Seidra stood in the center near the table with her arms folded to her chest.

 

"So anyways," She announced. "We're going to be talking about your inappropriate behaviors on the Citadel. We will start with Zaeed since he's the first to get in trouble."

 

"Well...." Zaeed started." This spoiled little bitch walks up to me and starts asking me a bunch of stupid questions regarding my former career as a Lieutenant for the Systems Alliance and everything else."

 

"What did happened exactly?" Seidra asked.

 

The old merc paced back and forth in the comm room.

 

"I tell her to fuck off and let me be, but she keeps following me around, I tell her again to fuck off but she presisted asking those damned questions. I answered them just to get her off my back, but she still wouldn't leave, so I pulled her over my kness and gave her a good hard spanking."

 

"Did she cry like a little bitch she is?" Jack asked, chuckling until Seidra cleared her throat, giving her a glare, as if she were telling her to be quiet.

 

"Fuckin' killjoy..."

 

Then the commander turned her focus back to Zaeed.

 

"Then what happened?"

 

"I turned her lose with her sore arse and went to the Dark Star to have a drink, I was relaxed until two C-sec officers came up to me. Seems the bitch reporter 'What's-Her-Face' went to them to have me arrested.

Those guys asked me to come with them, I tell them to fuck off, but they presisted, so I punched both of them in their faces.

 

But they brought me down took me to C-sec headquarters and locked me up in one of those cells."

 

"Not to mention that I have to apologize to Captain Bailey for your reckless behavior in the ward." Seidra replied, shaking her head in annoyance. "Of course you owe me 20890 credits for bailing your damned ass out of that fuckin holding cell."

 

"Ain't that so?" Massani asked.

 

Seidra just stood there and glared at him.

 

"So," Jack spoke. "Who is this stupid bitch reporter that keeps asking those dumb questions?"

 

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Zaeed said. "She says her name is Khalisah Bint Sinan al-Jilani."

 

In Seidra's mind, The name triggered a memory from two years back while she was fighting to bring Saren down. 

 

"As in 'Khalisah Bint Sinan al-Jilani, Westerlund News'?" She asked.

 

"Yeah," The merc said. "That's her."

 

 _'Oh dammit.....'_ The commander thought, face-palming.

 

"You know her, Don't you?"

 

"Of course I do, She attemped a smear campaign on me two years back while I fighting rouge turian spector named Saren, I wanted to punch her in the nose, but I refrained and walked away."

 

"With good reason..." Miranda said. "I'd might have just slapped her across the face."

 

"Zaeed, Why didn't you contact me?" Seidra asked. "As my client you could have just told her you wouldn't say anything without a lawyer present."

 

"Hey, I'm an all-in kind of guy," Zaeed answered. "I know how to look after myself, and besides, I didn't want to bother you 'cause you had better things to do then waste you time trying to tell Miss 'What's-Her-Face' to go away."

 

"But still, You should have asked me for help and I would have dealt with her-"

 

"Um Commander?" Joker called over the intercom. 

Everyone, including the commander looked up at the ceiling of comm room. "You need to come up to the bridge right away."

 

"What's going on Joker?" Seidra asked.

 

"Admiral Hackett is here and wants to talk to you about the... um..... Well.. You know.... the 'chat' which went on between Jack and Miranda.. And of course about Zaeed..."

 

"Great...." Seidra muttered with a sigh. "Alright, tell him I'm on my way.."

 

Before leaving, the commander turned to the three in the comm room.

 

"Please behave yourselves," She said. "I don't wanna have to send Samara in here to deal with you three..."

 

Then she left for the bridge.

 

"So, Zaeed." Jack spoke. "You say that bitch reporter really did throw a bunch of stupid shit questions in your face, Am I right?"

 

"Yeah she really did," Zaeed said to the convict. "That crazy woman woundn't fuck off when she should have. Anyway what's your point?"

 

"Oh nothing..." Jack said. " I'm just curious to know whether she asked if you ever wore Miranda's panty hose to bed...."

 

Miranda wasn't amused with that comment, but Jack ignored her.

 

"Hey!" Zaeed glared at Jack. "You better gimme some goddamn respect you stupid little bitch!" 

 

"Yeah?" Jack chuckled. "Well whatcha gonna do about it?"

 

"Grow up Jack...." Miranda said.

 

"You're the one who needs to grow the fuck up, Cheerleader..." Jack replied.

 

"You've caused enough trouble today....."

 

"You the one who got on my fuckin' nerves today." 

 

"Since when do I got on your nerves?"

 

"Since Always!!"

 

"Is that so?"

 

"Yes, That's so-"

 

"You two calm down!" Kasumi said, decloaking. "There is no need for this..."

 

"It's okay Kasumi," Jack said. "The Cheerleader and I are just..... 'Letting out' here.."

 

"Well kindly do it without any fighting...." 

 

The master thief, Kasumi Goto had heard about Jack and Miranda having a bad scuffle at the Presidium, on the citadel.

 

"By the way, I heard the the three of you got in trouble today at the citadel." She said." I came in hear what you three have to say..."

 

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Zaeed responded.

 

"Nothing much," Jack said. "Except the cheerleader here is just being her usual whiny, bitchy self..."

 

"Not to mention that Jack here always has really bad table manners," Miranda siad. "You should see that she eats like an overly insane beast." 

"Hey!" Jack interjected. "I'm not the one who is trying to look perfect and all. The thing is, I know my own boundaries and flaws!"

 

Things were getting really heated between a convict and the former Cerberus agent.

 

"Honestly Jack," Miranda said. "One thing I don't ever understand is how and why Shepard puts up with you..."

 

"You know, that's really funny..." Jack laughed. "I've been wondering the same fuckin' thing about you..."

 

"Is that so?"

 

"Yeah, that's So!"

 

"Will you two shut your stupid traps?!" Zaeed yelled. "You sound like a couple of insane krogan...."

 

The comm room was quiet.

 

The old merc leaned back on the rails, got out his cigar and held it in between his lips. He then got out his lighter, lit the tip of the cigar and puffed in a few times before blowing out smoke.

 

Kasumi shook her head at the idea of Zaeed smoking in the comm room.

 

"You know you're not suppose to do that." She said.

 

"Do what?" He asked.

 

"Smoking in the comm room," She answered. "Seidra does not permit that sort of thing here. and it's not healthy either"

 

"Yeah? What's your point?"

 

"You need to go see a doctor, It's not good to be smoking your lungs out, even at this age...."

 

"Whatever....."

 

"And besides that," The thief spoke. "I think your hot temper could use a little cooling down."

 

"Look here Catwoman," Zaeed retorted, turning to Kasumi. "I don't need people telling me how I should be controlling my goddamn temper and all.

Just to let you know that do not even have a big damn price on you head,"

 

The thief coaked an eyebrow.

 

"I don't?" She asked.

 

"No," Massani answered puffing smoke from the cigar. "And you're lucky.... damned lucky...."

 

"Oh C'mon... That's no fun....." Kasumi shook her head while clicking her tongue.

 

"What do you mean?" he asked.

 

"Oh nothing really......" She replied. "I was hoping that you and I could play a fun game of 'Cat and Mouse'...... "

 

"....'Cat and Mouse'?"

 

"Yup," Kasumi smiled. "And with you chasing me around the galaxy, You'd be the Cat I'd be the Mouse..."

 

Zaeed folded his arms with annoyance. 

 

"So what you're saying is that you love being chased around the galaxy by people?"

 

The thief smile again.... 

 

"Bingo....." She gleefuly said.

 

"Figures...." Zaeed muttered taking a puff from his cigar.

 

"You still wanna play?"

 

"Forget it, Goto.....," The old Merc glared. "I don't have time nor any interest in chasing a thief who has a weird enthusiasm in looking at people's underwear..."

 

"Speaking of which, Yours needs to be washed more often," Kasumi replied. "I could smell them when looking in your drawers."

 

Zaeed looked at the thief.

 

"You've been snooping around in my room again, haven't you?"

 

"Well... What did you expect?," She replied. "I'm a thief, and looking at people's underwear is one of the things I do."

 

Then the merc heard Jack as she tried to hide her snickering about his underwear.

 

"That's right," The old merc turned to give the convict an angry look.. "You keep it up and I'll goddamn spank your little tattooed ass right off."

 

"Get over it Gramps," Jack said. "You couldn't even kill a huge thresher maw with a cheap-ass fly-swatter..."

 

"Don't sass me, Little Girl! you're also goddamned lucky you don't have a price on your bald tattooed head."

 

"What a fuckin' shame, " The convict grinned. " I was really hoping to use it as a good excuse to really smash your teeth in..."

 

"Jack, least you could do is be nice to Zaeed." The thief said.

 

"Relax Kasumi," Jack responded in an annoyed tone. "I'm not going to beat him up or anything....... Not without a good reason."

 

"Well let's see you try it," Zaeed replied. "I wanna see how well a puny little brat could throw a punch at a badass merc who has dealt with biotics before."

 

"Alright," Jack said, cracking her knuckles in in preparation. "Good to see that an old man hasn't really backed down from a chall-."

 

"Jack!" Miranda interjected. "You better stop goading him if you know what's good for you." 

 

"Fuck off Miranda!" Jack reponded. "I don't take orders from a spoiled, rotten, Cerberus princess!"

 

"I don't care!"

 

"Why don't you go fuck your Illusive pimp? I'm sure he always loved seeing you in that skanky cheerleader outfit for when you pole-dance, do some strip-tease and lap-dancing on him while he sat on his rich ass, Smoking out his lungs." 

 

For that very moment, Miranda wanted to give a good slap across Jack's face. but she refrained, Knowing it would piss off the the dangerous former convict even more.

 

"Just for your sake and mine,"She sneered. "I'll pretend I didn't hear you say that...." 

 

"What's wrong Cheerleader? don't have the fuckin' balls to throw a good ol' punch at me? Oh Yeah! That's right I forgot. You really don't have the _balls_ 'cause you're such a whiny little cheerleader!"

 

"Okay," Kasumi said to herself facepalming. "This is really annoying....."

 

Suddenly, two woman faced each other with narrow eyes, as they waited for one another to strike first.

 

"Is it me?" Miranda asked, putting hands on her own hips "Or is this tattooed delinquent here really trying to goad me into this needless fight all over again?"

 

"You got that right, Sweetheart." Jack said. "Let's go! Give it your fuckin' best shot!" 

 

"You both stop this now!" The thief said. "Before this really gets out of hand-"

 

"You're sure you want to do this Jack?" Miranda asked..

 

"Damn straight I do"

 

"Okay," Kasumi said. "That's enough! Both of you-"

 

"Oh really? .....And here I thought I was looking at an annoying little brat who is infected with rabies..."

 

Then the old merc decided he's had enough of the ridiculous bickering from both the convict and the former Cerberus agent.

 

"You want see my rabies, Bitch!?" Jack sneered. "I'll show you my rabies when I tear you limb from fuckin'n limb and feed your bitchy, 'Queen Bee' dismembered corpse to some wild varren pack!"

 

"I like to see you try it-"

 

"You two shut your goddamn traps!" Zaeed interjected. "Before I have you both-"

 

"KNOCK IT OFF!!!" Seidra shouted over the intercom. "RIGHT NOW!!"

 

No one made any other sound in the comm room.

 

"Just what the hell is going on here? I turn my back for 3 minutes and you three start fighting while I'm at the bridge with Joker and Hackett?"

 

"Hey relax Shepard," The convict said, folding her arms. " Me, Zaeed, and the cheerleader are only letting out some steam here."

 

"Well then do so without all the yelling and swearing, Please?" The Commander replied "....And Zaeed, I told you this before that smoking is not allowed in the comm room, You do it in you own room, at your own time."

 

"Told you so..." Kasumi said.

 

"Goddamn killjoy." Zaeed muttered putting his cigar out.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**In the Normandy's bridge** _

 

"God this is so annoying..." Seidra let out a deep sigh, wishing they weren't fighting in the Normandy's comm room.

"Are you sure that you wish to not return to the Alliance, Commander?" Hackett asked.

 

"Positive..." She answered, smiling while turning to face him.

 

The Admiral slowly nodded.. "Have you thought this through?"

 

"I have," Seidra replied. "The Alliance has giving me a reason to straighten myself out since I was arrested for an attempted murder. But now, My choice is to be a freelancer, My crew and I will continue on fighting for not only humanity, but for the whole galaxy.

And when the Reapers come, we must be ready for them."

 

"Understood Shepard," Hackett said. "Oh and one more thing before I go."

 

"What is it Sir?" 

 

"Anderson and I would like to meet your comrades, so why not bring them to the Presidium next week."

 

The commander would have said yes, but she remembered the she has a geth on her team, and the last thing she wanted was to frighten alot of people on the Citadel and at the Presidium."

 

"Actually sir." She said. "Why don't you and Anderson come here to the Normandy and I'll introduce you both to them." 

 

"You're sure about this Shepard?" he asked.

 

"Positive..." She answered.

 

"I've better be going then, Oh and please keep them out of trouble next time."

 

"Will do Sir." Seidra replied, as they saluted as the Admiral left the Normandy.

 

END


End file.
